


Introvert's Inari

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, possible p5 spoilers at a later date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: To Yusuke Kitagawa, Futaba Sakura can be quite the nuisance especially since bothering him has been her favorite pastime lately. Is she really just as annoying as she makes herself out to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying to do something like this so constructive critiques are encouraged. Just a short chapter to start this off, but hopefully there will be more to come.

“What’re you working on Inari?” Futaba nosily peeked her head over the booth behind her and looked over Yusuke’s shoulder.

 

“Please don’t stare at my work like that, it ruins my concentration.” Yusuke answered calmly though with a hint of annoyance.

 

“Got performance anxiety or something? I can relate.” Futaba said before climbing over the divider and seating herself in Yusuke’s booth between him and the wall.

 

Cafe LeBlanc was always a point of supreme relaxation for Yusuke and even Futaba could only slightly upset that atmosphere. Futaba herself continued to observe his work despite her supposed understanding, knees held close to her chest in her typical introverted manner. Yusuke’s pencil scritched and scratched at his sketchbook to get every line as perfect ashe envisioned them before moving on to another. Futaba studied his lines and flow and despite what he said earlier he seemed to have no problems keeping up his concentration and maintaining a steady hand. Her eyes stayed on the paper for minutes until she recognized the figure he was sketching.

 

“I-Is that Ann?” Futaba had been told that he had wanted to paint the blonde beauty nude at one point but assumed that was either far behind him or one of Ryuji’s many ribbings.

 

“Why yes it is. I find her form relaxing to sketch. Slowly, but surely, I’m getting better at drawing her free hand.” Yusuke smiled with pride at both his work and Futaba’s recognition.

 

“You really are a pervert Inari!” Futaba sat up, or more stood up given her sitting stature, in shock and Yusuke’s face flushed immediately at the accusation.

 

“Wh-what, no how did you come to that conclusion, that accusation?” Yusuke moved his sketchbook under his arm as if defending it and scooted out of the booth for some much-needed breathing room.

 

“You’re drawing Ann, and without her permission, talk about creepy. Besides she’s naked in your drawing!” Futaba pointed her finger at Yusuke in exclamation.

 

Yusuke thanked whoever was listening that LeBlanc was closed for the day or else this may have been a real scene.

 

“That’s because I haven’t drawn her clothes yet! Getting the proportions right are more important!”

 

“What do you call being naked if not being without clothes?” Futaba asked, leaving the booth herself and walking towards Yusuke.

 

Yusuke walked back defensively, “We-well I suppose that’s true...Wait wait, no! She doesn’t even have nipples, her breasts are hardly defined enough for it to be a nude.” Yusuke pulled out his sketchbook and held it in front of Futaba for her to see.

 

“Aaah~ Akira~! Yusuke’s showing me smut! Filth! In my guardian’s own cafe!” Futaba’s voice naturally carried, not that she needed it to for Akira to hear them, he was just upstairs after all.

 

They stood in silence for a second to see if he would deign to give them a response.

 

“Yusuke is this true?” They heard Akira’s voice followed by the thump-thumping of his steps as he walked down the stairs.

 

“Absolutely not I assure you.” Yusuke replied with his usual dignity, though his face was still red.

 

As Akira finally appeared, turning the corner in the steps, a sleek black shape darted between his legs and hopped from chair to counter. Morgana sat up and peered at the offending art Yusuke was displaying.

 

“Is this it?” Akira asked.

 

“Looks like it.” Morgana replied, “Looks pretty innocent to me...Wait, is that Lady Ann?”

 

“Looks like Ann to me.” Akira answered walking up to Yusuke to get a better look.

 

“I’ve steadily been getting better at free-handing her. Soon I might be able to even do that nude without her. Of course I could never do such a thing without her permission.” Yusuke rambled as he smiled in self-satisfaction.

 

Morgana hissed, “Watch it bub.”

 

Yusuke turned to his feline friend, “Morgana...I thought we were passed this…”

 

Before Akira could step into somewhat tranquilize Morgana, Futaba began snickering. After getting everyone’s attention, but before any could ask her about it, her snickering became full on laughter. 

 

“Y-you should’ve seen his f-f-face Akira! You’d think I was some scary monster with how much he stumbled and backed away from me, it was hi-hi-hilarious!” Futaba fell back into a booth as she held her sides, Yusuke’s face once again turning into a hot red to contrast his cool blue hair.

 

“S-so you admit I wasn’t doing anything obscene!” Yusuke demanded.

 

“He was like, like, like, a little b-baby!” Futaba continued to snicker.

“Sorry Yusuke, but I don’t think that was the point.” Akira consoled as Futaba’s laughing fit persisted.

 

“Looks like you lost this round Yusuke.” Morgana smirked.

  
“...Indeed…” Yusuke sighed. He doubted he’d regain his relaxation anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while, I had an idea for a second chapter that never really quite came together, so here's this instead I hope you guys find it enjoyable!

LeBlanc, a calming place, a place for Yusuke to beat the heat and enjoy refreshments as he cleared his mind or nourished it depending on his mood. That said, there was one very small thing that could taint this otherwise sacred place for Yusuke.

 

“Futaba, why are you sitting on the counter?”

 

Futaba was indeed perched on the LeBlanc counter as Yusuke sat at the bar. Her face was in her 3DS with its screen a bit too close to her face than it ought to be, or so Yusuke figured. Sojiro was out at the moment, so LeBlanc was closed until he returned, but Yusuke doubted a customer would like to be seated at the bar in front of a butt-marked counter.

 

“Obviously she wants to feel tall dude.” Ryuji quipped from the booth he was currently stretched out in.

 

“Shut it, Ryuji!” Futaba snapped, her face pulled away from her handheld to shoot the boy a glare.

 

Ryuji snickered and returned to reading his manga and Futaba to her game. Yusuke was prepared to leave things at that, but unfortunately he seemed to have aroused Futaba’s attention. After a few minutes, Yusuke realized that Futaba had set her game aside and was staring at the cover of his book, an art book covering greek and roman statues. Yusuke raised an eyebrow in her direction, his cool expression reading: ‘do you mind?’, but evidently Futaba didn’t and after seeing his face she raised craned her head to the side trying to look at the pages between the covers. Yusuke sighed as Futaba crawled off the counter and seated herself next to him attempting to look at his reading material. Against his better judgment Yusuke opened up the book wider to Futaba’s side allowing her to espy the pictures therein.

 

“What are these?” Futaba asked, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

 

“Greco-Roman statues. Something of a lost art, they could turn a block of marble into something truly magnificent.” Yusuke gushed as he turned a page.

 

“They’re all naked,” Futaba commented flatly.

 

“The Greeks had a very positive view of the male body, especially in regards to sport. Many of their statues depict men in peak physical condition engaging in sports, which were traditionally performed nude.”

 

“They all have really small dicks,” Futaba commented, again flatly.

 

“Uh, y-yeah, well the Greeks thought that a large uh, phallus, was obscene and that a level-headed and wise man had a smaller, uh, member.” Yusuke was embarrassed to explain this something he worried Futaba may key in on. “A larger penis was, uh, vulgar. It, uh, belonged to someone who was rude or short-tempered.

 

“Well.” Futaba started.

 

“Well?”

 

A sly grin appeared on Futaba’s face, “You’re pretty level-headed Inari, were the Greeks right?”

 

Yusuke’s mouth went dry and his face went redder than Futaba’s hair. Many possible answers came to mind but he was at a loss as to the proper one especially given the look on Futaba’s face and her grin. At the very least Ryuji and the others weren’t paying attention to them, Yusuke was always keen to keep his voice down in LeBLanc.

 

“I well, i-it’s of no concern to you.” Yusuke stuttered matter-of-factly, or at least as much as he could while stuttering.

 

“Well, I’m just saying the Greeks were supposed to be real smart, yeah? Plato and Aristotle and all o’them, geniuses some would call them.” Futaba said.

 

“I’m, I mean, certainly Greek philosophers are well respected, but-”

 

“Well, maybe they were on to something? Maybe they knew something we didn’t. And, when you think about it with their logic, Ryuji must be completely hung, huh?”

 

“I do not, I simply...Wh-what?” Yusuke stammered.

 

“Then again maybe I misjudged you to begin with, you’re not really keeping much of a cool head right now Inari and I’m just making basic conversation.”

 

Yusuke jerked his book away from Futaba’s sight and shut it hoping to end the conversation. Futaba laughed, starting as something of a mad giggle before getting louder and more vibrant, attracting the others’ attention. 

 

“Well on the other hand maybe those philosophers were projecting, I mean, they could’ve had totally tiny-”

 

“Futaba!” Yusuke exclaimed, cutting her off.

 

“Oops!” Futaba cupped her hands to her mouth in mock-embarrassment.

 

“What the frick’re you two going on about?” Ryuji asked.

 

“They’re talking about the Greeks.” Makoto chided in, she was sitting in the booth directly behind Futaba and Yusuke, being the closest to their conversation. “Greeks thought a large penis was vulgar and obscene.”

 

“Oh, so that’s why those statues all have real rinky-dinky things.” Ann observed.

 

“Vulgar and obscene: sounds like someone we know.” Morgana joked with a yawn, stretching in one of the booth seats.

 

“I appreciate you saying I have a big dick Morgana, but wait, did you actually even insult me there?” 

 

“If you don’t you take being vulgar or offensive as insults then no.”

 

“Alright, it’s nice to get a non-backhanded compliment from you once in awhile.” Ryuji joked, stretching back in a nonchalant pose as Haru giggled at their banter.

 

Yusuke didn’t really like how Futaba tried to unsettle him whenever they found themselves in close quarters, though he figured that they were like oil and water, never to properly mix. Futaba left him alone after that and it was a return to his relaxing day, with Sojiro even being kind enough to brew them so more coffee once he had returned. Everyone drifted out at their own pace, though Yusuke made sure to ask Makoto something before he left.

 

“Were you listening to our conversation, Makoto?”

 

“Hm? No, not really, I just caught what you were saying about Greek art and nudity. I’m quite the fan of it myself. The Greek art, not the nudity” Makoto answered setting down her cup of black coffee.

 

“Ah, yes. Futaba found it very  _ amusing _ to say the least.” 

 

“I can tell. I’ll see you later Yusuke.” Makoto said with a smile.

 

“Yes, if you’ll excuse me.” 

 

By the time Yusuke had left it was just Akira and Makoto, sitting in adjacent booths with their backs turned to each other. They had called little attention to it, but they were the last remaining and Sojiro had already left for the night. Their friends did not feel the need to call too much attention when the two were left alone together, for obvious reasons.

 

“Is it just me or do you seem to be snooping on them?” Akira asked.

 

His arm stretched behind him to find Makoto in her seat, his fingers cupped her chin and pulled her head back as he did the same, their lips meeting above their booths’ division.

 

“I’m not ‘snooping’ I’m just keeping an eye on them.” Makoto defended herself.

 

“And why’s that?” Akira asked, turning around to face her.

 

“Haven’t you noticed, Futaba’s got it bad for Yusuke. That’s why she teases him.

 

“Well obviously, anyone could see that.”

 

“It’s just cute, it’s like something out of a manga.”

 

“I take it you’re rooting for her then.” Akira prodded

 

“Yes, don’t you think they’d make a good couple?” Makoto asked her hand reaching for Akira’s and holding it tight.

 

“I’m not much of a matchmaker honestly, but I can see why you’d be rooting for her.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Cause you’re quite the tease yourself.”

 

Makoto’s grip on Akira’s hand tightened considerably, “Oh, I’ll show you a tease.”


End file.
